Of Welsh Woman and Sheep
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Down in Wales, the Farron farm girls head down to collect supplies to help run their farm from Serah's stupid boyfriend. Though they don't expect to being back a little sheep called Hope...Oneshot and very AU


**This is a strange AU fic which actually was inspired by a review saying wouldn't it be cute if Hope was a sheep? The idea of Hope remained stuck in head for quite a while it did. Then on the bus on the way back from college (which my easter break has started, Yay!) I began to think of a little oneshot about Hope as a sheep set in Wales, making this a very interesting AU. So what we have here are two Welsh sister you know as Lightning and Serah (Though I'm just going to be calling Light by her real name to try and make this quite believable.) And more strangely a Scottish Snow with a different name!**

**Now I know what your thinking when I mention a Scottish Snow, you thinking like 'WTF?' But the idea just sound to funny to not use. Originally Fang was going to be Scottish, due to a small rumour I hear that she was going to have a Scottish accent in the game, but I gave her a more amusing role along with Hope, Sazh and Vanille, hehehe... But this was done as more like a small breeze to be calm down after writing to the half way point of 'Not Alone'.**

**NOTE: Some of the slang Snow says maybe hard for international readers, so give me a PM if you want to know what some of them mean. I also hope I don't offend any Welsh with this as I love the Welsh and their little Narrow gauge steam railways! **

**So on you go and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Welsh Woman and Sheep<strong>

It is a somewhat common fact that there are more sheep in Wales than people known by many parts of the world. Almost every mountainous range from Snowdonia right over to Blaenau Ffestiniog have sheep nearly on all of them. Throughout this small proud country, many farmers make a living selling off sheep or their wool throughout Great Britain and the rest of the world, but always need outside help for supplies to help run their farms, and today was one of these days for two rather attractive young farm girls.

Despite them being sisters, they were completely the opposite from each other. The younger eighteen-year-old sister of the two, named Serah, was always a happy go-lucky girl with a huge love for animals and was the daughter that ever farmer wished to have to run the farm soon after their death. One memory that sticks out in the family was that time three years ago when their pet cat was accidently ran over by a bus outside their house. Poor Serah had cried her eyes out and had used all the ice cream in the house to calm her nerves. Poor her!

The older sister named Claire though couldn't be more different from her younger sibling. With the death of their mother when she was only fifteen, the two girls had to help out more and more with their dad out on the farm. Since then she had a dislike for the farm and wanted to get away from it all and head to a university over somewhere in Cardiff maybe, but her old roots back on that farm were always needed. No chance to get away from it all.

Today, Claire was in a grumpy mood than normal. Driving along the long twisty road that led all the way to Swansea in their dad's Land Rover, they were heading to town to collect more materials needed for the farm. Now there was nothing wrong with that, they had done it many times before, just that with her younger sister's grin being the size of a planet, Claire knew pretty well that they would have to meet up with Serah's stupid Scottish boyfriend named Sylvester, better know by his nickname as Snow. The older Farron sister sighed sadly driving along looking up seeing threatening skies above remember when those two first met. Snow and the Farron sisters' dad had met two months ago during an animal show somewhere in Hampshire, with them in tow to help out, Serah and Snow met by not chance or accident when they were ask to help round up a herd of runaway sheep. After that first meeting, the young lovers relationship blossomed and they're farther and Snow's family, who also had a farm in Ayrshire, were all too happy with this meeting and had high hopes they would have a wonderful farmstead sometime in the not too distance future.

All of which expect for a certain older sister…

It wasn't that she hated Scotsman or anything (though she did have a small grudge with the English, then again the Scots did as well…) but that of all Scotsman, Serah had to fall for that idiot. Now every time he came down to Wales, not only did he supply them with the materials needed to run the farm, but much to Serah's own happiness, he'd always bring down some Scottish souvenirs with him. Claire nearly cringe remember the most embarrassing one. Just two weeks ago, Snow had brought them a large cuddly stuffed Loch Ness Monster toy. Serah of course happily grabbed it from her boyfriend; the only downside was that it was a big five-foot long monster! To make matters worse for them, their Rover broke down and they were forced to carry the bloody thing across the mountains. A group of hill walkers laughed their heads off when they saw the two sisters lumbering along with the monster, though had the monster been red those hill walkers would've ran for their lives fearing that it was the Red Dragon of Wales coming to get them. Thankfully the rover was picked up by the AA and taking back to the farm.

"_Damn it, Sylvester!" _She though angrily, while she nearly crashed the rover into a ditch beside the road.

After a long winding trip all the way to Swansea, there with his own Jeep, four sheep and some many bags of grain for the animals, was good old Snow himself. Wearing his Rangers football top (his favorite team), some craggy jeans and that infamous black bandana he always had with him, it always amazed Claire that she had seen the man dressed like this every time she had seen him. Did he have anything else to wear?

"And here come the two bonnie lassies from Wales!" Snow announced happily to no one in practically. "So you're here for all this malarkey then?"

"Only the bags," replied Serah happily as she jumped out of the rover and hugged her tall boyfriend.

The older Farron sister eyed the four different looking sheep as she got out off the rover. "More sheep?" Claire asked unimpressively.

"Well nae space back hame," Snow sad sadly stroking one that seem to have a larger tooth for some reason. "Trying to look for a new hame while I'm doon here."

Claire shook her head at the four oddball sheep. "Who's that one?" She asked pointing to the one closer to the Scotsman that had the large tooth.

"Och, I forgot to introduce them!" Snow chuckled until looking down at the one closer to him. "That one there I named 'Fang' due to the large tooth she had when born."

"A sheep called Fang…" Claire couldn't understand the man at times, even as that sheep seemed rather close to him (_'maybe that sheep would be better for him!'_ she thought). "Who's that one over there then?" She pointed to a rather old looking sheep near the back.

"That's Sazh there," Snow smiled looking behind him. "Old lad though, still dain' well though fer his age. Guid auld sheep."

"Where do you get those names from?" Claire grumbled crossing her arms.

"Well let's just say some auld Scottish names I found on some website," Snow replied with that stupid grin on his face.

Suddenly a younger looking sheep happily bounced around nearly crashing into Serah. "Who's that one?" Asked the younger sister trying to balance herself after nearly being knocked over by the hyper sheep.

"Damn it, Vanille!" Snow said suddenly quite cross as he tried to keep the sheep steady. "Always likes to make a first impression on folks as ye can see."

Then came the most girlish sequel they could ever hear. Snow and Claire looked over to see Serah glued to the spot with an expression like a child seeing a new toy in the toyshop window. Walking over to see what the young Welsh girl had seen, Claire's eyes widened to see a small sheep, just passed lamp stage, looking at them rather frightened at them, then again any small creature could be scared by Claire's face. The sheep had the biggest eyes, like puppy dog eyes, and a bandage on its back leg.

"Oh my god its so cute!" Serah squealed, making Claire groan rolling her eyes.

"Seems like Serah has an eye for a wee lamp called 'Hope'," Snow smiled walking up behind them.

"'Hope'?" Claire asked stunned looking at him.

"Well that wasnae ma idea let me tell ye," Snow explained. "Paw named the wee thing that, like a lucky totem or somethin'. Anyways one day the wee lamb got lost and I found 'em lying at the bottom of this small cliff. We got to him to safety, just broke his wee leg." He pointed to the leg with the bandage on it.

"Come on, Claire!" Serah pleaded with her sister, "let's have that one please!"

"Not another sheep," Claire sighed. "We have millions of them back on the farm, why would we need another one…?"

But now she had a dilemma. What had started as yet another trip to collect supplies now had gone haywire with the thought of getting yet _another _sheep to the farm. But with Serah's pleading look, Snow's big hope for getting some pounds for selling the sheep and Hope's big puppy dog eyes, it was a loosing battle for her. You can't win them all.

"Damn it…fine then."

Serah almost did a punched her fist up into the air and grabbed the little sheep up. Snow was all too happy to have made another deal as Claire cursed under her breath in Welsh taking out some money for him. "Hurtyn dafad a Bwrw Eira! Paham 'm?" She said angrily in her Welsh tongue.

"Need anymore sheep, I'm the lad to call by!" Snow smirked as he placed his new amount of money into his pocket as he saw Serah gently place the little sheep into the back of the land rover.

At least they did collect as well what they were supposed to get in the first place.

**XXX**

Snow soon after left with the remaining sheep in his jeep. That just left the two sisters with the grain for the farm and that little sheep called Hope. Claire could only watch her sister give the sheep little hugs in the back of the rover. How was she going to explain this to her Dad?

"Come on, Claire," Serah smiled cradling the little sheep in her arms. "You have to admit that he is very cute!"

"…It's just a sheep," Claire replied slowly opening the door to the driver's side of the Land Rover.

"Come on please!" Serah said playfully carrying the little sheep in her arms to hand it over to her older sister. "Just give him one little hug."

Claire groaned angrily, she knew fairly well that Serah could be persistent as hell. She had to give in to her. Taking the sheep in her arms, she held it close to her; Hope felt quite warm strangely despite his small size. Claire was about to hand the sheep back to Serah when the sheep began to lick her madly, making Serah giggle. "Aww, he likes you!"

"Shut up," Claire replied crossly as the sheep kept licking her on her face. "Let's just get out of here."

"_To be honest though,"_ Lightning thought as she placed Hope into the back on the Rover. _"He is rather cute…wait what? I thought of that! Damn it Serah!"_

"It's written all over your face," Serah giggled as Claire entered on the driver's side of the car while young Serah sat on the other side.

"What is?" Claire asked as she started up the Rover.

"That you really like little Hope," Serah replied. "Could you imagine if he was a guy…?"

"Don't go there," Claire snapped. "It's bad enough that the world think of Welshmen as sheep shaggers, what about us woman? Get raped by the sheep?"

Serah then looked at her with an unimpressed look. "Claire, you've taken that too far."

Nevertheless after that, Claire began to warm up to that certain sheep on their farm…nothing dirty of course!

* * *

><p><strong>That was a fairly fun one to write out, The welsh Lightning said can only be known by Welsh readers, hoho. Is that a Welsh dub on the game? It'll be funny as hell to hear them in Welsh. Anyway that's yer lot, review and tell me it was ok. <strong>


End file.
